


the art of scheduling, or, how mycroft came to realize he was well and truly fucked by grabi_hands

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of the art of scheduling, or, how mycroft came to realize he was well and truly fucked by grabi_handsSummary: It suited him, and he assumed it suited her for she'd never given any indication otherwise.





	the art of scheduling, or, how mycroft came to realize he was well and truly fucked by grabi_hands

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2010 on LJ.

**Title** : the art of scheduling, or, how mycroft came to realize he was well and truly fucked  

 **Author** : grabi_hands

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Sherlock

 **Pairing** : Mycroft/Anthea

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : It suited him, and he assumed it suited her for she'd never given any indication otherwise.

 **Text** : [here ](http://community.livejournal.com/grabi_hands/54543.html)

 **Length** 0:32:14

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/The%20Art%20of%20Scheduling%20or%20How%20Mycroft%20Came%20to%20Realize%20He%20Was%20Well%20and%20Truly%20Fucked%20by%20Grabi%5FHands.mp3) 


End file.
